Lucinda Incendiary
Lucinda Incendiary (self-nicknamed "Cindy" and "Lucy") is the teenaged daughter of the Team Fortress 2 character, The Pyro. Personality Lucinda is the very pinnacle of joy and happiness. As far as we can tell, behind that ever-present gasmask of hers, she's always smiling and is always very friendly. She waves at almost every passerby and often offers some of her closer acquaintances candy. However, her friendly is very in your face and can be a little annoying. Sometimes her overly perky attitude is a bit grating, especially considering that her homeworld isn't exactly an E rated, family friendly game, but she's just trying her best to make friends. Oh yeah... Lucy loves friends. She just loves the idea of having friends, even if she doesn't have many. She proclaims almost anyone and everyone who's even talked to her to be her friend. The feeling isn't always mutual, but she doesn't care very much. While not as naïve or idealistic as EPP, Lucy is very trusting, if you couldn't tell, and likes to see the best in every person she meets, even if they fall under the antagonist spectrum. Lucinda has inherited her... er, parent's love of burning things. She's not as violent as he is, but enjoys seeing sparks fly nonetheless. Being the weakling (and more importantly, pacifist) that she is, she doesn't carry a bulky flamethrower with her all the time, but a compact case of matches and the occasional sparkler or firework, especially when she's feeling festive. She tries to avoid it, but whenever she's around, things mysteriously seem to burst into flame... Sometimes she doesn't realize she does it, and apologizes a lot for causing the sprinklers to go off so frequently, but she can't help herself. She'd be happy to carry on the family legacy (afterall, from this perspective, she'd be making people happy!), but there's a big problem standing in her way: she's an utter pacifist. She's against any kinds of fights or arguments, never mind actual combat, that just gives her the jeebies. She'd rather make friendship bracelets than do anything that would hurt anyone. She is a bit of a coward, on this note, but she prefers to justify her dislike of battle by saying that she's a peacemaker. Take that for what you will. She's kind of a girly girl and enjoys everything cute and cuddly. She has a particular fondness for unicorns. Most of the time she resides in Pyroland, a fantasy land that only she can see, where her matches resemble glittery rainbows and cries of fear resemble squeals of joy. She's very imaginative and she can't seem to turn off her permanent 'Pyro Vision', which makes it difficult for her to focus or differentiate what's real from what's not. For example, its very hard for her to tell when anyone is experiencing a negative emotion, since all voices to her sound high-pitched and cherubic. People have suggested taking off her mask, but that would just be insane, right? Unlike her parent, Lucy loves to talk and is a bit of a chatterbox sometimes. It's really hard to shut her up when she gets going. She seems to have energy to spare and always seems to be on a constant sugar high. Overall, this little maniac-to-be is a friendly and fun person just trying her best to fit in. Physical Appearance Lucinda is of average height for a girl her age. Her frizzy, slightly singed shoulder-length hair is blonde and is commonly seen worn in two pigtails, held in place by red bows. Whether it's dyed is unclear, as the shade of yellow she has isn't quite natural, but that's a mystery to be solved another day. Most of her skin is covered, but if you should ever see it, you may make out that it's mildly pale in colour. She wears grey rubber gloves and a red cardigan with a RED team flame emblem over the breastpocket. She has a black shirt on underneath. Her wrists are often adorned with various charm bracelets or tacky looking jewelry that she mostly made herself. She has a red pleated skirt, black tights and a pair of heavy duty black boots. She's never seen without her trademark gasmask and goggles that obscure her face. However, she has a voice modulator that she uses to make her speech more audible. She is often seen with a toolbelt, whose pouches often contain matches, other types of explosives, candy or spare bracelets. Relationships Family The relation between Lucinda and her parent (meaning, whether the Pyro is her father or her mother, though most people assume the former) has never been directly stated, but either way, she enjoys their company. They both have the same interests, fire and fantasy, so it's easy for them to get along. Lucy mildly disapproves of their more... homicidal tendencies, but Pyro hopes she can get over a little bloodshed for the sake of their game. Friends Lucinda, as stated above, considers herself a friend to all Game High students, even if they don't really believe this themselves. She says, on the other hand, that her 'bestest' friends are the other future RED Team members, Magnilde Klug and Daisy "Boston Basher" Paisley, and Victoire Mystere, even though she's technically meant to be her future enemy. Rosey Steiff is another good friend of hers. After all, she's one of the few people at the school who can match her positivity. She and Rosey spend much of their time chatting about cute animals, plushies and other girly interests. She realizes that it's best to stick to these conversation topics and not get into anything more philosophical, as it may lead to... bad things. She rooms with Psyche, who is pretty peppy, considering her parentage. She gets along rather well with the hyper little mirror-worlder and sometimes hangs out with her when she's not busy with the other mercs. Though Psyche's stories of her homeland are kind of confusing (mentioning Pink Puffballs and things like that), she'd really like to go there one day. She spends all her time in Pyro Land, why not see somebody else's trippy landscape for a change? Pet Lucy claims to have a pet kitten named Rainbow, who can fly. While this may be true in her imagination, most people don't believe that such a creature exists in the real world. So technically, Lucy has no pet. Romance Lucinda is single and not exactly looking at the moment. Trivia *Missy tried to keep the Pyro's gender mysterious, as there is no canon answer for whether he/she is male or female. *Lucinda is a female first name means 'light' in Latin. And what does fire give off besides heat? Light, of course. Her surname, Incendiary, while not a real name, also relates to fire: it means flammable or combustible. *Lucinda, despite being a TF2 character, has no particular interest in headwear other than her hairbows. Was this another effort on her creator's part to make her a strange parallel to her game counterpart? Unintentionally, yes. *Lucinda's quote references a line said by Alfred Pennyworth from the movie 'The Dark Knight', in which he talks to Batman about the nature of his archnemesis, the Joker. *Lucinda, as a pacifist, uses no specific weapons from TF2; most of her home-game references are simply to the 'Meet the Pyro' video and Pyro's general craziness (mentioning unicorns, Pyro-Vision goggles and rainbows). Yes, this made for a lack of references, but this is also due to the fact that Missy's never played TF2 and only knows what she's read on TV Tropes. *Originally, Lucy was going to have a British accent (as all the TF2 classes have a specific accents, save for the Pyro, and it would honestly be hilarious to see a cuteness-obsessed psychopath speak in that generally sophisticated accent), but it was dropped due to her design changing slightly and she was given a typical Mid Western accent instead. *Speaking of voices, Lucinda's fanon voice actress would be Alison Brie, who played Annie Edison on the television series ''Community ''and Unikitty in ''The LEGO Movie. ''Brie's characters tend to be very peppy and sweet, but hide darker, more violent sides. Both portrayals are rather accurate to the way Missy envisions Lucy, minus the 'violent' bit. Gallery Lucinda.png|Lucinda's basic (I'll do a better one later) Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Valve Category:Females Category:Girl Category:Missy's Peeps